


Coalescence

by tealeavesandmoonlight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Shmoop, all the credit goes to dreadelion for this fuck-brilliant AU, and it inspired this little 2am drabble, artsy gabriel, have fun kiddos, hot damn it's a fab AU, nerdy sam, that one spn highschool AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealeavesandmoonlight/pseuds/tealeavesandmoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble inspired by dreadelion's High School AU.<br/>Gabriel has an art final and Sam comes over to check on his sexy boyfriend and his painting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coalescence

**Author's Note:**

> Guys if you know nothing of this AU go here NOW http://dreadelion.tumblr.com/tagged/that%20one%20spn%20highschool%20AU.  
> This is seriously a MUST. Best AU to ever AU.
> 
> Thank you so much dreadelion for the inspiration and free licence to use your ideas!

The garage door was open and a pile of dead leaves had accumulated on the threshold of the space Gabriel had claimed since his early teens. The music emanating from within was some sort of trippy-tribal acid infused psychedelic euro-trash re-mix that no one in their right mind would listen to but hey, that’s what an over exposure to turpentine can do to a guy.

Sam stood a yard back from the garage and watched Gabe as he threw paint at a piece of muslin suspended from the ceiling by hooks made from coat hangers and old pop bottles. Gabe was dressed a bit down today, as per usual when an art final was on the line. His shirt was an old tie-dyed men’s button up that was about three sizes too large and he was sporting his most grungy and paint stained harem pants.

He was so absorbed in his work that he didn’t seem to notice Sam standing there watching him. His tongue stuck out the side of his mouth, poking up, down, and side to side depending upon the angle he turned his head to observe his piece. Sam couldn’t quite tell what it was, but if he had to hazard a guess he would say some sort of sex-themed modern art piece. Gabe was going through a phase which of course did have anything at all to do with his own personal life with Sam. Of course not.

“Hey there Samsquatch. Is that blush because you have such a sexy boyfriend or because you have such a sexy boyfriend?” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows suggestively and walked over to Sam, closing the gap between them with a paint smeared kiss.

“Mmm pretty close tie between choices a and b. You’ll have to give me a minute to… assess.”

Gabe placed his glasses, which had previously been hanging from a homemade string around his neck, on the bridge of his nose and adopted his best teacher voice.

“Well don’t take too long Mr. Winchester. This is a timed quiz.”

“In that case” Sam shrugged off his ever-present backpack and pulled Gabriel closer and went in for another kiss.

“Mmff no, no. I have to work Sam. Art final and all.”

“Right. Art final.” Sam sighed and went over to sit on the couch to settle in for a session of studying and watching his sexy boyfriend paint.

“Do you know what I call this one?”

Sam squinted and tried to make out the indistinctly meshed shapes. Oh yeah, it was something about sex.

“Nope. Do tell though.”

“No fun.” Gabriel folded his arms, managing to smudge even more paint upon himself. “Want a hint?”

“Gabe just tell me.”

“Fine. I call it Sex on Muslin Sheets in a Cheap Motel with an Impressionable Youth. Like it?”

“Oh god. Really? Is that us?”

Gabriel threw his head back and laughed.

“No Samness monster. It’s abstract. The shapes are suggesting dirty, dirty sex without actually graphically depicting dirty, dirty sex. Oh and also the name is actually just Coalescence.”

There was a pause while Sam digested and dissected the piece. It was actually a lot sweeter than Gabe made it sound. Everything was rendered in soft, muted tones, the lines blurring into one another causing the two distinct figures to bleed together at the edges. The way the shapes met and created something of deeper color and depth within the middle. The way that Gabe had obviously created it with such care.

“Well, it’s not really that big of a deal. Bit of a joke really. I mean sex, right? Everyone finds sex fun and funny. I’m sure everyone is going to get a kick out of-“

“Gabe?”

“Sam, it’s okay you don’t have to like it. I mean god knows, some of that classes you take. Man, talk about a drag, and not the fun type with sexy men in heels and glitter but the type where-“

“I love it. Just shut up for a second okay?”

“Oh. Okay, well then. Yeah.”

“Yeah Gabe. It’s amazing. It looks exactly like we feel together.”

“You really do like it then?”

“Of course. How could I not be happy when my sexy boyfriend paints something this brilliantly beyond words of us?”

Gabe smiled up at Sam.

“You answered correctly Mr. Winchester; you do indeed have a sexy boyfriend. Now, what do you think will be your prize?”

**Author's Note:**

> wispchild made this absolutely brilliant art for this fic (which makes me so excited I might pee myself). Go here to see it http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m9nakoAk201rshenio1_1280.png


End file.
